plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements (PvZ: BfN)
For other uses, see achievements. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, there are 50 achievements. The list of achievements is below: List of achievements *dniweR ,dniK eB: Complete "Be Kind, Rewind!" quest in Weirding Woods. *Sawing Logs: Defeat Dreadwood. *Truest Grit: Complete "The Genuine Article" quest in Mount Steep. *Cool It!: Defeat Major Problem. *Chums and Chainz: Complete "I Treasure You" quest in Sundrop Hills. *Nighty Night Club: Defeat Olds Cool. *Classical Pea-anist: Play PvZ theme on piano (G# A G# A F D). *Myth Maker: Vanquish 35 gnomes. *Natural Twenty: Earn 20 multi-vanquishes using Roll for Damage as an Oak. *Science Friction: Earn 20 vanquishes using Crater Maker as a Space Station. *Tornado Fandango: Earn 20 vanquishes using Disco Tornado as an Electric Slide. *Peaskeeper: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Peashooter. *Overgrowth: Dish out 1,000 overhealth as a Sunflower. *Cactus Makes Perfect: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Cactus. *Snack Time: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Chomper. *Popped!: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Kernel Corn. *Zest of the Best: Block 1,000 damage with Peel Shield as a Citron. *Comin' up Roses: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Rose. *Mind the Cap: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Night Cap. *Barbecue, Anyone?: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Snapdragon. *Going Totally Nuts: Earn 200 vanquishes as an Acorn. *One-Boot Camp: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Foot Soldier. *Medical Miracle: Give 1,000 overhealth as a Scientist. *Job Well Done: Earn 200 vanquishes as an Engineer. *DE-FENCE! CLAP-CLAP! DE-FENCE!: Block 1,000 damage with a Dummy Shield as an All-Star. *Impossibly Impressive: Earn 200 vanquishes as an Imp. *SuperB: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Super Brainz. *Aye Spy with My Little Aye: Earn 200 Vanquishes as a Captain Deadbeard. *Blast From the Past: Earn 200 vanquishes as an 80s Action Hero. *Clearing the Dance Floor: Earn 200 vanquishes as an Electric Slide. *One BIG Step for Zombies: Earn 200 vanquishes as a Space Cadet. *Gone Camping!: Complete "Zombie Prepared" quest in Weirding Woods. *Open-Minded: Complete "Becoming One With The Dumb" quest in Weirding Woods. *New Sheriff in Town: Complete "Will You Be My Posse?" quest in Mount Steep. *Podcast Subscriber: Complete "Treasure Hunt" quest in Mount Steep. *Hat's All Folks!: Complete "Baron-Palooza" quest in Sundrop Hills. *Urban Brawl: Complete "Fight Zentrificiation" quest in Sundrop Hills. *Zombies See Zombie Do: Get a score of 25 or higher in the Dance Hall of Obedience. *The Medal's Medal!: Collect 75 medals. *Get Back out There!: Revive 10 allies. *Broken Ice: Use 25 expressions. *Beans-Eye: Destroy 20 targets at target range. *Good to Grow: Spawn 25 pots. *Build-A-Buddy: Spawn 25 bots. *Weeee!: Vanquish 25 enemies while on a Giddy Park ride. *Paradise Paver: Vanquish 100 plants in PvP. *Brainz Unattained: Vanquish 100 zombies in PvP. *Giddy Up: Earn 20 vanquishes using Rocket Ride as an 80s Action Hero. *Midnight Jog: Use Shadow Sneak for 1,000 feet as a Night Cap. *Time to Seriously Go Outside: Promote 20 characters to the rank of Master. *Platinum (PlayStation exclusive): Get all achievements Category:Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville